hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Have Some Fun! (video)
Have Some Fun! is the 21st Hi-5 Australia DVD in February 21, 2007 by Roadshow Entertainment. Songs Infobox Have Some Fun.png|Have Some Fun Infobox Peek-A-Boo.png|Peek-A-Boo Infobox Growing Up.png|Growing Up Cast Hi-5 * Charli Delaney * Kellie Hoggart * Nathan Foley * Kathleen de Leon Jones * Tim Harding Puppeteers * Voiced by Tim Harding * Voiced by Erin Marshall DVD Menu Bandicam 2018-10-14 10-44-47-676.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-14 10-44-57-968.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-14 10-45-17-722.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-14 10-45-25-734.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-14 10-45-36-962.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-14 10-45-48-433.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-14 10-45-57-368.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-14 10-46-01-797.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-14 10-46-16-098.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-14 10-46-30-881.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-14 10-46-43-104.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-14 10-46-58-848.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-14 10-47-03-096.jpg Segments *The Hi-5 band becomes detectives and they look for fun. *Have Some Fun *Beavers TIM, Nathan and Kellie build a beaver lodge together. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 43 (Wonderful creatures). *CHARLI pretends to be a hip hop hippo. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 4 (Can do). *NATHAN is in Scotland and introduces us to his coo (Kellie). Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 14 (Other countries). *CHARLI puts on a moose show. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 27 (Performing events). *KATHLEEN uses recycled milk bottles to play a skittle kind of game. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 34 (Games). *KELLIE and Chats have fun at the bus stop as they're waiting for the bus. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 16 (Places). *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about four crabs (Kathleen, Kellie, Nathan and Tim) that love doing crabby things together until Kathleen looks at a wave and she decides to start surfing. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 17 (Things). *Peek-A-Boo *NATHAN plays in the park and finds different hiding places. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 16 (Places). *Three dogs (TIM, Kellie and Nathan) try to call another dog (Kathleen) to play with them in their backyard. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 16 (Places). *KELLIE visits Chats' place. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 18 ("Being me" skills). *CHARLI pretends to be a socktopus with a help from Kathleen. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 13 (Exploring and adventures). *KATHLEEN wears a French beret and a Japanese kimono, then Jup Jup turns her beret into something like his head, so she imagines being at Jupland. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 6 (Multicultural). *CHARLI dances with her shadow (Kellie). Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 29 (Puppets). *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a puppeteer (Nathan) that always plays the same show everyday with his puppets (Tim the magician, Charli the girl and Kellie the horse), one day the magician waves his magic staff and the three puppets visit the beach. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 29 (Puppets). *Growing Up Trivia *During the intro segment, they wore the same costumes from Rain Rain Go Away. The only difference is that Kathleen, Kellie, and Charli didn't wear their rain hats. Video Gallery Hi-5_Have_Some_Fun_Intro.png Opening_Have_Some_Fun_dvd.png Hi-5 Have Some Fun.png Tim S8 E43.png Charli S8 E4 1.png Nathan S8 E14.png Charli S8 E27 4.png Kathleen S8 E34.png Kellie S8 E16.png Sharing Stories S8 E17.png Hi-5 Peek-A-Boo 2.png Nathan S8 E16.png Tim S8 E16.png Kellie S8 E18.png Charli S8 E13 2.png Kathleen S8 E6.png Charli S8 E29 1.png Sharing Stories S8 E29.png Hi-5 Growing Up.png Credits_Have_Some_Fun_dvd.png Children's_Framework_Have_Some_Fun.png PhpZ1170D.jpg Other DVDs Available * Dance Hits Volume 3 * Action Heroes * Come On And Party * Wonderful Journeys * Let's Celebrate! * Sharing Wishes * Summer Rainbows + Move Your Body * Music Machine Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:2007 Category:Series 8 Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Rob Cotterill Category:Episodes directed by Jonathan Geraghty Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Hi-5 videos